Faulty braking systems on vehicles, particularly heavy duty vehicles such as trucks and buses, can result in serious accidents on highways, roads and city streets. One primary factor contributing to the faulty operation of such braking systems results from wear of various brake components which necessitates an inordinate amount of manual effort to be applied by the vehicle operator to effect braking of the vehicle. In an extreme wear situation an inadequate or total lack of braking results. Safety studies have indicated that if under predetermined vehicle operating parameters adequate braking of the moving vehicle has not been attained before there has been 80% of the brake rod or push rod stroke, then a serious braking condition exists requiring immediate attention by maintenance personnel. To determine whether the braking system is working properly frequently required in the past tests being performed on a moving vehicle and subsequent visual inspection being made by a skilled mechanic of the braking components after the braking system had been substantially disassembled. In lieu of such moving vehicle tests, static tests were frequently performed; however, to properly perform such tests and to make visual inspection of various components thereof still required substantial disassembly of the system, the utilization of complex and costly testing equipment by skilled personnel, and an inordinate amount of down-time for the vehicle.